FATAL ATTRACTION
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HANCHUL] Heechul dengan pakaian tradisional ala gadis Cina berwarna merah dan payungnya, membuat seseorang ingin segera menerkamnya. (DRABBLE)


** FATAL ATTRACTION **

**Main Cast:**** Han Geng, Kim Heechul****  
**

****Genre:** Romance  
**

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**I'm addicted to the red atmosphere**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hingar bingar suara jeritan penonton membakar semangat seorang Kim Heechul yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaian tradisional wanita Cina, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Heechul melakukan _cross-dressing_ seperti ini, tapi meskipun sudah berkali-kali melakukannya, Heechul selalu merasa senang dan puas karena ada puluhan ribu orang menjerit dan menganggumi bentuk tubuhnya. Well, sebenarnya apapun yang ia lakukan selalu mengundang jeritan dan pekikan kagum. Karena apa? karena dia adalah Kim Heechul.

Heechul melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri menuju ke tengah-tengah panggung, ia melambaikan tangannya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain memegangi payung yang entah sudah berapa lama ia simpan. Kenang-kenangan, sebut saja begitu. Tiap kali konser mereka di gelar di daratan Cina, rasa percaya diri Heechul naik drastis. Tentu alasannya kalian juga sudah tahu, karena seseorang. Setelah konser ini berakhir Heechul bahkan ada rencana bertemu dengan seseorang itu. Seseorang yang pernah membuatnya bahagia, menangis, bergairah, marah, kecewa dan kembali lagi membuatnya bahagia, seseorang yang dengan kurang ajarnya masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan membuat emosinya naik dan turun seperti _roller coaster_, seseorang yang membuat Kim Heechul jatuh bertekuk lutut untuk cintanya. Seorang Hangeng, satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengendalikan seorang Kim Heechul.

"Kau tidak ganti baju?"

Donghae menepuk bahu Heechul yang sedang sibuk mematut dirinya di depan cermin, jemari lentiknya sibuk membenarkan letak rambut palsunya yang menurutnya sedikit miring ke kiri.

"Setelah ini _encore_ dan _ment_ terakhir bukan?"

"Hm, kenapa?"

"Aku akan pulang ke hotel dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Mata bening Donghae menatap Heechul bingung, pulang ke hotel dengan pakaian wanita seperti itu? Donghae tahu, Heechul memang eksentrik dan selalu lain dari yang lain, tapi pulang dengan pakaian wanita sungguh memalukan! Ingatkan Donghae untuk tidak semobil dengan Heechul nanti.

"Kau keberatan?"

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka, _Hyung_. Siapa yang berani melarangmu di sini? Kalau pun ada, itu artinya orang itu sudah bosan melihat indahnya dunia."

Donghae meneguk air mineralnya, lalu melanggang pergi meninggalkan Heechul dan rambut palsunya yang terasa sangat mengganggu di mata Donghae.

"Terima kasih Nanjing, kami cinta kalian semua!"

Teriakan terakhir dari Leeteuk menandakan konser yang bertajuk Super Show itu selesai, dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa-gesa Heechul turun dari panggung dan langsung meminta manager untuk mengantarnya ke hotel sekarang juga. Heechul ingat, ia janji bertemu dengan Hangeng di hotel pukul sepuluh malam ini dan sekarang sudah hampir jam sebelas. Sial, ia telat setengah jam dan itu buruk!

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

Yongsun, sang manager bertanya dengan alis yang bertaut. Bagaimana tidak? Heechul dengan pakaian wanita berlari menyeretnya dan langsung menyuruhnya tancap gas menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"_Hyung_, jangan banyak bertanya dan cepat jalan!"

Untungnya, jarak hotel dan tempat mereka menggelar konser tidak begitu jauh sehingga dapat di tempuh dalam waktu kurang lebih 20 menit saja. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Heechul turun dari mobil dan tergesa-gesa naik ke dalam _elevator_.

"Hai, _sexy_."

Jantung Heechul seperti mau melompat keluar ketika mendengar suara Hangeng menyapa gendang telinganya. Hangeng tersenyum manis, ia memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana dan menghampiri Heechul yang masih mematung di ambang pintu.

"K—kau kapan datang?"

"Hm, sejak konser di mulai. Wah, kau nakal sekali di atas panggung. Apa di Negara lain juga seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Lagi-lagi Hangeng menunjukan senyum manisnya, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukannya pada Heechul.

"Weibo."

"Oh."

Heechul yang awalnya kaget dan gugup mulai menunjukan sisi agresifnya, ia menarik tangan Hangeng yang sedang mengelus wajahnya dan memindahkannya ke pinggangnya. Tentu Hangeng tahu apa yang Heechul inginkan, ia merengkuh pinggang ramping Heechul, membuat Heechul semakin rapat padanya dan akhirnya Hangeng memulai pagutan panas.

"Sial! Kau benar-benar membuatku naik dengan pakaian seperti ini!"

Pagutan mereka lepas, kini Hangeng menjelajahi area tengkuk Heechul. Mengendusnya dan memberinya kecupan manis hingga membuat Heechul melenguh manja.

"Aku tidak suka rambut palsunya, rambutmu sudah mulai panjang bukan? Aku lebih suka melihat rambut panjangmu."

Heechul mengangguk, ia membiarkan Hangeng melepaskan rambut palsunya. Perlahan, jemari Hangeng turun ke bawah, mengelus paha Heechul yang terekspos. Harus Hangeng akui, ia memang menyukai penampilan Heechul yang seperti ini, tapi Hangeng sedikit meradang karena Heechul mempertontonkan pahanya pada ribuan pasang mata.

"Aksimu hari ini membuatku marah, sayang. Apa karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, jadi kau ingin aku hukum dengan keras. Benar begitu?"

"Hm, lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Jari-jari nakal Heechul menelusuri dada bidang Hangeng, membuat pola-pola tidak beraturan. Lama-lama Heechul membawa jari-jari lentiknya ke kancing kemeja Hangeng. Satu, dua dan tiga kancing terlepas, Heechul sengaja tidak menyelesaikannya, ia ingin lihat seberapa sabarnya Hangeng dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Selesaikan."

"Apanya?"

"Kancingnya."

"Tidak mau."

Heechul mengangkat bahu acuh, ia duduk tepian tempat tidur dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari sosok Hangeng yang kini berjalan menghampirinya dan langsung menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur lalu menindihnya. Wow, Hangeng yang liar dan tidak sabaran selalu berhasil membuat Heechul naik dan membuat darahnya berdesir semakin bergairah.

"Kau benar-benar minta di hukum dengan keras, Kim Heechul."

"Lakukan."

Hangeng menyeringai, meniru cara Heechul tersenyum. Sedikit menyeramkan tapi _sexy_, sayangnya di mata Heechul Hangeng justru terlihat konyol karena berusaha meniru caranya tersenyum. Hangeng tidak cocok menyeringai, sejak dulu ia selalu mencoba meniru caranya tersenyum namun hasilnya selalu sama. Terlihat sangat konyol.

"Dengan siapa kau tidur malam ini?"

"Jungsoo."

"Suruh dia menginap di kamar yang lain. Aku benar-benar akan menggarapmu sampai pagi."

Heechul menyeringai, ia mendorong bahu Hangeng agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Namun Hangeng menarik pergelangan tangan Heechul sehingga laki-laki manis itu tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Aku harus mengambil ponsel dan memberitahu Jungsoo."

"Nanti saja."

Dengan tidak sabaran, Hangeng kembali memagut bibir tebal Heechul menghisapnya dan mempermainkannya hingga bibir yang tadinya merah itu semakin merah dan berkilauan karena saliva mereka berdua. Hangeng melepaskan jasnya, lalu membuka sabuk dan zipper celananya, sementara kemejanya sudah di tarik paksa oleh Heechul hingga beberapa kancingnya berhamburan. Oh, sial! Itu kemeja Dior keluaran terbaru dan baru di pakai hari ini. Lupakan, dia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih bagus lagi nanti.

"Han, _please_."

Heechul berucap dengan lirih tepat di telinga kanan Hangeng, demi apapun! Heechul mendesahkan namanya dengan sangat _sexy_.

Tunggu.

Bukankah Hangeng sedang menghukumnya? Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap lembut seperti ini. Heechul memutus pagutan mereka, matanya menatap Heechul dengan tajam.

"Kenapa?"

"Lepas pakaianmu sendiri."

Heechul berdecak, ia menendang Hangeng agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

"Kau memang sialan!"

Meski berucap tajam dan terkesan memaki, Heechul tetap melaksanakan perintah Hangeng, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri dihadapan Hangeng. Heechul mengangkat rok dengan belahan tinggi itu hingga sebatas pinggul, lalu menarik stokingnya dengan gerakan perlahan sambil terus mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tentu saja semua itu ia lakukan untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang sedang menonton aksi seduktifnya. Setelah selesai dengan bagian bawahnya, Heechul kembali menghampiri Hangeng dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membuka resletingnya."

Hangeng membawa jarinya menuju punggung Heechul dan menarik turun resleting bajunya dengan mata yang tak lepas dari wajah cantik Heechul.

"_Damn_, _hot_!"

Cukup bertele-telenya, Hangeng kembali menghempaskan Heechul ke tempat tidur lalu memagut bibirnya dengan kasar. Pakaian Heechul sudah ia lempar entah kemana, kemeja yang melekat di badannya pun sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Hangeng mengeluarkan miliknya dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam lubang senggama Heechul bahkan tanpa aba-aba, mengundang pekikan terkejut dari Heechul. Sayangnya, Heechul tidak bisa mengeluarkan makiannya karena bibirnya sedang dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Hangeng.

"Oh, _damn tight_. _So nice_."

"Han...kau..._ugh_!"

Heechul tidak sanggup mengeluarkan makiannya, Hangeng menusuknya tepat di daerah yang sangat sensitif dan bibirnya kini menggerayangi lehernya.

"Jangan meninggalkan bekas apapun! Ah! Han!"

Heechul terus saja memekik di tengah omelannya, ia tidak mau ada bekas apapun karena _hell_! Akan ada banyak pemberitaan keeseokan harinya dan Heechul tidak suka di tanya ini-itu mengenai apa yang terjadi di Nanjing.

"Aku akan sampai, sayang."

"_Ugh_."

"Ah, Han!"

Hanya dalam beberapa kali tusukan, Hangeng mengeluarkan semua cairannya di dalam tubuh Heechul dan tak lama Heechul menyusul, cairannya mengotori kemeja Hangeng yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin mengikatmu dan bermain kasar. Kau benar-benar membuatku marah hari ini."

"Apa? Tidak! Jangan lakukan!"

"Hm."

"Jangan!"

.

.

* * *

**ooOHCOoo**

* * *

"Jadi dia sedang melakukannya?"

Leeteuk mengangguk pasrah, ia duduk di tepian tempat tidur Donghae. Kemana lagi ia harus mengungsi selain ke tempat Donghae dan Eunhyuk?

"Lalu, Hyung mau tidur di sini?"

"Lalu, aku harus tidur dimana?"

"Kalau begitu pakai _headset_-mu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kami juga mau melakukannya."

Leeteuk berdecak, ia memukul kepala Donghae dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Dasar bocah-bocah sialan! Lakukan saja! Terserah! Aku akan tidur dengan Yongsun _Hyung_!"

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Hallo~~ saya bawa fanfic HanChul hahahah sumpah ini di ketik cuma 2 jam dan langsung post, parahnya ini ngetik di kantor...entahlah tiba-tiba terlintas ide ini dan beginilah jadinya amburadul dan gak jelas wkwkwk oke maafkan ketidakjelasan saya ini...maafkan juga kalau ada typo hahahah  
**

**See ya di next fanfic Haehyuk hihi ^^**

**Love You guys ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


End file.
